Another Light
by MTL17
Summary: Linda wishes Iris would see her as more than a friend. Little does she know Iris does, but when things get crazy she finds out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

Linda Park considered herself to be a fairly relaxed person most of the time. Sure, she had worries and insecurities, but she didn't let them show. However like everybody she had her breaking point, and apparently having an evil doppelgänger who killed her boss in front of her, wanting to kill her, and was now once again on the loose after successfully escaping from the resident superhero the Flash qualified as her breaking point. The fact that she was now hiding in the childhood home of her ex-boyfriend and current crush was not helping, especially when that crush was being so sweet to her.

"I, I know there's probably nothing I can say to make you feel better." Iris admitted softly, "But is there anything I can do?"

Linda could think of a lot of answers to that question, most of them incredibly inappropriate. Not just because she was currently hiding from someone with her face trying to kill her and this was probably the safest place for her, or because Iris West was a woman. Iris was her co-worker, and Linda had a very strict policy against office romance as it never ended well. Besides, Iris was probably straight, Linda told herself for like the millionth time before desperately trying to take her mind off this subject.

"Do you think she got a degree or something?" Linda blurted out.

Iris frowned, "What?"

"Dr Light. Do you think she's an actual doctor in her world, or did she think it just sounded cool? You know, like Dr Evil? Or is there a whole family out there? Like Mr and Mrs Light? Miss Light? Or Ms Light?" Linda babbled, and then when Iris chuckled she asked, "What?"

"You just remind me of someone." Iris explained.

"Oh." Linda murmured, and then offered, "Barry?"

"No." Iris smiled fondly.

"Caitlin?" Linda guessed again.

"No." Iris shook her head, "This friend of Barry's from Starling... I mean, Star city. I only met her once, but she babbles a lot."

"I don't babble." Linda huffed, "Just when I'm nervous."

Iris frowned, thought about it for a moment and then queried, "So... I'm making you nervous?. Why would I make you nervous?"

Abort, abort Linda screamed in her head, but instead of changing the subject as she should she simply murmured, "You're a reporter. You figure it out."

There was a long pause and then Iris cautiously asked, "Is this about Barry?"

"Barry! Why would this be about Barry?" Linda exclaimed, pausing to fight the urge to spill her guts before mentally thinking, screw it, "I dated him for like five minutes, and now I barely see him. But... but... you. I see you every day. I see you being so sweet and nice to everybody, looking so hot and, and I just... I'm sorry, I should go."

"No! You can't, it's not safe!" Iris exclaimed without hesitating, before lowering her head and adding, "Besides, you're just scared and confused."

"Scared, yes. But confused? No, I'm not confused." Linda grumbled, taking offence at the accusation, "I've had a crush on you since day one, and with every day that passes by the more and more I wish you'd see me in another light."

There was a long pause and then Iris began, "Linda, I-"

"That wasn't meant to be a pun." Linda blurted out, wanting to put off what seemed like an inevitable rejection, "I just... you make me nervous, this whole situation is crazy and, and it's just a stupid crush, and I'm sorry I bought it up. You've been so nice, and I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable, I just-"

Throughout that little word vomiting session Iris tried to interrupt her, but Linda wouldn't let her, terrified of what she would say. Then all of a sudden Iris was leaning forward and pressing their lips together, Linda so shocked she didn't initially kiss back. Which lasted for about two seconds before she gently put her hands on Iris's hips, pulled her closer and of course kissed back. Unfortunately a few seconds later Iris broke the kiss, pulled back slightly and looked incredibly nervous, Linda wondering if that was it. If that was all she was going to get. If it was, at least it was something, but Linda couldn't help hope for more.

"I've, I've never kissed a girl before." Iris admitted.

"Oh." Linda murmured, "To quote a terrible song, did you like it?"

"Hey, I like that song." Iris chuckled, before pulling away and softly answering, "And yeah... but it was kind of brief, so maybe we could go up to my room so I could get a more informed opinion. Or we could just make out on the couch until Barry gets here."

The last part was thankfully drenched in sarcasm, so Linda softly laughed, "He'd probably like that, but yeah. Let's go."

With that Iris flashed her a soft smile, and then she turned and headed to the stairs. Linda quickly followed her, getting a great view of Iris's butt as she did so. She then found herself glancing at Barry's bedroom, Linda feeling awkward as she remembered the only other times she had been up here, her then boyfriend pointing out his best friend's bedroom before leading her into his own. Now she was going into the other bedroom, Linda trying to decide whether it was slutty or just weird to go after someone else in this family. Iris was obviously thinking something along the same lines given the look on her face when Linda closed the bedroom door behind them.

After a few long seconds of standing there in silence Iris blurted out, "I've... I've always wanted to experiment, but I always had a steady boyfriend in high school and college, and... and, I was kind of hoping you had a crush on me."

Smiling brightly Linda asked, "Really?"

"Really." Iris smiled, "But I'm still not over Eddie, and I'm not sure I would be doing this if our lives weren't in constant danger, so-"

"Hey, hey, hey... I get it." Linda said in what she hoped was a soothing tone of voice, "This doesn't mean we're going steady. We're just... having some fun?"

"Exactly." Iris nodded in relief, "Is that okay?"

"I'd like more." Linda admitted, "But I'll take whatever I can get from you, even if it is just kissing."

Iris bit her lip, thought about it for a few long seconds, and then cautiously murmured, "I, I didn't say that."

Linda raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Iris blushed, "I told you, I've always wanted to experiment."

Taking the hint Linda grinned, "Oh."

"I'm not saying we do anything kinky." Iris quickly blurted out, "It's just, I feel comfortable with you. And I've always wanted to have a casual hook up, so... maybe we don't have to just kiss."

Still grinning widely Linda asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Iris blushed again, "What do you want to do?"

There was a brief pause and then Linda softly admitted, "I want to go down on you."

"Fuck!" Iris swore, before nervously smiling, "Okay?"

During that whole conversation the two girls had cautiously got closer to each other, and by the time Iris said 'okay' they were already in each other's personal space, meaning that it was easy for Linda to reach out, gently cup Iris's face and pull her in for another kiss. Immediately Iris wished she had kissed Linda for at least an hour before bringing up the subject of doing something more than making out, and normally she would never be so forward, but honestly Iris just wanted to blurted out before she lost her nerve. Then again maybe just kissing Linda wouldn't have been so bad. In fact the next few minutes proved that it would be wonderful, Iris melting into the caress of Linda's soft lips, and then eventually tongue.

Iris had felt like her life, and the lives of the people she cared about, had been in constant danger for quite a while now, but things had gotten so bad that her father had actually given her a gun to try and protect herself, and even though he had given her plenty of lessons on how to use one it was all but useless against an evil speedster. Hell, she had been lucky the first time with Dr Light, so if Linda's doppelgänger or someone else showed up trying to kill them she may not be able to protect herself or her friend/the girl she had a crush on.

That terrifying thought had echoed through her brain all day long, and she couldn't remember a time she hadn't been scared, until now. Now Iris found herself being blissfully unaware of anything other than kissing Linda. The downside of that was it was quite a shock when Linda finally broke the lip lock to kiss her neck and Iris found she had been stripped down to her underwear and was underneath her bed sheets with Linda on top of her. Well okay, maybe she was dully aware of being stripped and moved, but it was still a shock. Or maybe she was still overwhelmed by that wonderful kiss. Her second, and hopefully not her last, from another girl. From her co-worker Linda, who was driving her wild and hadn't even really touched her yet.

As if reading her mind Linda's hands slowly slid up to her bra covered boobs, at first just placing her hand over them and then when Iris didn't react negatively Linda squeezed them softly, causing a moan to escape Iris's lips. A few minutes of gentle caressing later Linda reached underneath Iris's body and effortlessly unhooked her bra, softly tossed it aside seconds later, and then beginning to kiss her way down Iris's chest. She briefly paused when Iris tensed up, but as the darker skinned girl quickly forced herself to relax Linda continued until she reached Iris's breasts.

Linda was good at this. Not necessarily having sex with a girl, because she'd only ever made out with one before, but she wasn't about to admit that and who knows she might be a natural. But what she was good at was 'faking it until making it', and while super villains/super heroes were beyond her pretending to be confident and knowing what she was doing during sex was very much in her wheelhouse. Besides, for once she was dealing with someone with the exact same body as hers, and she had done a lot of research, so she tried to play it cool and hope for the best, and so far it wasn't going too badly.

She literally had the girl of her dreams moaning in pleasure and writhing underneath her, every sound and every movement making Linda feel incredibly proud of herself. That was even more the case when she reached Iris's breasts and without hesitation kissed her way up one of those perky tits and took a nipple into her mouth. She then gently sucked on it for about a minute before moving to the other, pressing gentle kisses to the surrounding flesh along the way, Linda beginning to go back and forth while receiving only positive feedback from her girl crush.

That continued to be the case as she slid her hands upwards and cupped Iris's perky boobs, pushing one firmly into her mouth while just playing with the other. Then she started gradually increasing the force of the suction, and sliding her tongue around the nipples and flicking them. In turn Iris gently cupped the back of her head, first pushing her more firmly into her tits and then gently pushing her downwards in a subtle hint which made Linda grin around the nipple that was currently in her mouth. She then just kept licking and sucking her co-worker's nipples to see if she could get Iris to actually ask her for it. Maybe even beg.

She wasn't waiting long, Iris whimpering, "Oh God, please Linda... lower. I want... I need... oh God yes, mmmmmmmmmm, lower!"

Linda wasn't sure if that counted as begging or not, but it turns out she can't deny Iris West when she used that needy tone of voice, and besides this was one of her greatest sexual fantasies and she was very eager to officially fulfil it. So it wasn't long before Linda moved away from Iris's tits, kissed her way down the other girl's stomach to her pantie covered pussy. Then, feeling particularly bold, she grabbed the fabric by her teeth and then slowly dragged it down Iris's legs and eventually pulled them from her feet. After then tossing the panties aside Linda placed a few gentle kisses on Iris's legs as she made her way to her final destination.

Iris thought this must be what it's like to be Barry. Or at least this is what it would have to be like to be Barry after using his super speed, because her heart was pounding in her chest so loudly it was pretty much all she could hear. And yet ironically she was barely aware of it, because her whole world revolved around that infuriating tease Linda Park. Okay, so Iris normally liked foreplay, and under the circumstances she very much needed some to calm her nerves, but they were totally passed the point of too much of a good thing here and now she just desperately wanted to be licked. For another girl to lick her pussy. For her friend and female co-worker Linda Park to do what she asked to do already and lick her fucking pussy.

When Linda finally settled in between her legs Iris held her breath, only to whimper pathetically, first as Linda removed her panties with her teeth and then when she just spent a few long seconds staring at her cunt. Then Iris found herself crying out loudly as she finally got what she wanted, all the build-up making sure that first lick was so intense it was almost painful. Don't get her wrong, she'd enjoyed foreplay before, especially from her former fiancé, but all that foreplay combined with the fact she was finally having a girl on girl experience means that first lick was so much better than usual.

That continued to be the case as Linda began gently lapping at her pussy, Iris tilting her head back, closing her eyes and moaning loudly in pleasure from each of those licks. For a while she kept her eyes closed to concentrate on what she was feeling, but it wasn't long before she was opening her eyes again so she could admire the sight of long brunette hair in between her legs. A cute brunette girl was going down on her, her friend and co-worker worshipping her pussy, Linda switching between fully concentrating on her cunt and looking up at her with a wicked glint in her eye.

It was at least five minutes until Iris remembered that Linda was still fully clothed, and while she had briefly considered complaining there was no way she wanted to stop just so that Linda could take off her clothes. Even if it would only take a minute or so it would be too long for Iris, and while she was embarrassed about how selfish she was currently being she promised herself she would make it up to her friend/co-worker. Somehow, someway, she would repay this favour. Possibly by literally returning the favour and going down on Linda, if only she could find the courage to do so. Right now she just wanted to lay back and enjoy herself.

Linda was sort of in the same boat. Part of her hoped that Iris would return the favour, especially as her body was burning for attention right now, but honestly should just be happy to do this all night long. And if this was all she got, that would be okay. She had tried to tell herself the same thing about just kissing Iris, which itself was more than Linda thought she'd ever get, but the truth was it just wouldn't have been enough for her. At least this way she was literally having sex with her biggest ever girl crush, and to her delight finding that Iris tasted just as good as she imagined she would.

While she hadn't quite kissed all over Iris's body Linda had managed to kiss a fair bit of it, and it had all been good, but the other girl's pussy was by far her favourite. Not that really surprised her. She had fantasised too much about other girls not to like going down on one, and while the taste took some getting used to Linda was soon loving it. Not that she allowed herself to lose sight of what really mattered here, which was of course Iris's pleasure, so Linda did her best to control herself and not become totally lost in this act. At least not yet. Which was easier said than done. Or thought than done, as the case may be.

For a while she kind of did, Linda closing her eyes and just savouring the feel of her tongue sliding against Iris's pussy lips. However she was mindful the whole time to keep her licks slow and gentle, at first not to give Iris to much too soon and then to tease her when it was clear from the other girl's moans, groans and whimpers that she wanted more. Of course Linda knew she wouldn't be able to deny Iris if she directly asked, thankfully the other brunette didn't do that right away, giving Linda a chance to enjoy herself, and more importantly for her to build Iris up until she was ready for more.

In fact just as Linda thought they were both ready for it Iris whimpered, "More, mmmmmmmmm fuck me! Oh Linda, please... fuck, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss! Just like that, oooooooooooooh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddd!"

Eager to give the other girl more Linda began increasing the speed and the force of her licks, making sure to tease the entrance to Iris's pussy and massage the black girl's clit with every stroke of her tongue instead of just occasionally. She then started lingering on Iris's entrance and clit, poking her tongue slightly into the former and lingering it on the latter, Linda grinning proudly as this made Iris incoherent. Then just as she got another coherent word out, which was just a swear word, Linda closed her mouth around Iris's clit and applied gentle suction.

Iris thought for sure that she was going to cum from that, only for Linda to deny her yet again. It was a little frustrating, but Iris was enjoying herself far too much to really complain, and she wasn't sure she could even if she wanted too. Linda's mouth and tongue were just leaving her speechless, which was unusual for Iris West. The inspiring reporter liked to think she always had something to say, but Linda's tongue was just that good, her mouth proving to be just as good as Linda first gently sucked her clit before doing the same to pretty much her entire cunt. Or at least, arguably, the most important part.

Just when Iris didn't think it could get any better Linda once again pressed her tongue against her entrance, except this time instead of teasing her, she slowly pushed it as deep as it would go into her pussy, Iris's eyes went very wide as she was filled with soft girl tongue. Another girl's tongue was inside her cunt, Iris again shocked that she didn't cum from the combination of the physical pleasure of being penetrated by a tongue and the psychological pleasure from the fact that that tongue belong to a girl, her female co-worker invading her in such a wonderful way. Then Linda began tongue fucking her, which pretty much literally drove Iris crazy.

For a few glorious minutes Iris thought she was literally going insane as Linda constantly kept her as close to the edges she'd ever been, then suddenly taking pity on her the other girl ever so slightly increased the pace of her tongue thrusts, instantly giving Iris the most powerful climax of her life. It was so powerful she barely registered that Linda pulled out her tongue and wrapped her mouth back around her entrance, mostly because the sensation of another girl literally sucking the cum out of her was enough to keep her on her high. Actually the simple fact that another woman was swallowing her cum was almost enough to make Iris cum again.

Less than a minute after thinking that Iris did experience another orgasm, easily as powerful as the first, and mostly triggered by a return to the tongue fucking. The process then repeated over and over, Linda tongue fucking increasingly hard and fast, for a while Iris dully aware of the other girl trying to solve as much of her cum as possible. Then she wasn't aware of anything, Iris West becoming just a writhing mess of flesh and bone as all her climaxes just seem to melt into one endless feeling of ecstasy which she hoped and prayed would never end.

Part of Linda wish that this would never end as she didn't think she'd ever enjoyed anything more. She had been worried that she wouldn't be able to make Iris cum, even after all her research on the subject, but she just found it so easy. Both at putting that research into practice, and in how responsive Iris was to her. Which Linda found very encouraging, because while she understood why Iris didn't want to rush into a relationship she would be happy to wait as long as necessary for the chance to date her. Or just to fuck her again, because this really was intoxicating, and it boosted her ego no end.

However part of her new that this couldn't last forever, and didn't really want it too. Specifically her pussy, which was aching for some attention. Her mouth and tongue were getting pretty tired too. Of course because she wanted to do this again Linda ignored her own need for as long as she could and spent what felt like hours making Iris cum over and over again, eventually replacing her tired tongue with her fingers. Just one at first, but she soon added another and then another. Then she wrapped her mouth around Iris's clit and gently sucked that sensitive bundle of nerves. She even licked it when her tongue felt rested enough.

Maybe a minute after beginning to lick Iris's clit while fingering Linda felt a tugging on her hair. She was so lost in eating Iris's pussy Linda was actually confused for a couple of seconds, then she smiled and allowed herself to be pulled upwards, although she made sure not to remove her fingers from the other girl's cunt. For a brief moment she wondered if Iris would be hesitant to kiss her, but the black girl didn't seem to even think about it, Iris almost literally shoving her tongue down Linda's throat as she flipped them over and stuck her hand down the Asian girl's pants and into her panties.

Linda gasped and broke the kiss at the sudden action, allowing Iris to order her, "Stop fingering me! It's your turn."

Even though she kind of liked the idea of them touching each other at the same time Linda was to stunned to argue, doing as she was told and whimpering as Iris began rubbing her pussy lips, the direct touch alone almost making Linda cum. Going down on Iris West was pretty much the most erotic experience of her life, and Linda would be happy to tell her friend that when the ability to speak returned to her. As it was she was too stunned by having a naked Iris on top of her, rubbing her pussy and after a few long seconds sliding a finger inside, Linda became even more incoherent and hoping that Iris would see her cumming so quickly as a compliment.

"You're so wet." Iris murmured softly just before she inserted the finger, and then as she did so and Linda made the most wonderful noises she grinned and taunted, "You liked that, huh? You liked licking my pussy? Making me cum for you? Making me cum in your sweet little mouth? Oh yeah you did. Mmmmmmmm, you loved it almost as much as me."

Iris didn't really know what she was doing with her fingers. All she could really do was mirror what she enjoyed doing to herself, and try and remember what previous boyfriends had done to her. However all of her previous boyfriends had loved it when she talked dirty to them, and as much as she had loved turning them on and pushing them to fuck her harder she adored the look on Linda's face, and the way the other girl tightened around her fingers and covered them in her pussy cream. No, her cum. She had just made another girl cum! She had just made another girl cum on her fingers, and she'd barely been trying.

Smirking proudly to herself Iris parted her lips to tease Linda about this, but she second-guessed herself when she saw the faraway look in her friend's eyes. The blissful expression Iris was sure was on her own face about a minute ago. The wonderful bliss that Linda had given her, Iris desperately wanting to return the favour, not ruin it by teasing her. So she closed her mouth and did her best to finger her friend to her climax and onto another, Iris determined to make Linda cum again. Unfortunately before she could she heard an all too familiar voice from downstairs.

"IRIS? LINDA? ARE YOU HERE?" Barry Allen called out at the top of his lungs as soon as he walked into his childhood home and found his friends nowhere to be seen. After avoiding the temptation to use his powers while searching downstairs he raced up stairs at full speed when he thought he heard something, and opening the door to Iris's bedroom without thinking, "Iris, is Linda... OH GOD!"

"BARRY!" Iris scolded.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He stammered, quickly turning around, walking back through the door and closing it behind him before adding, "I, I should have knocked, but with everything that's going on I was just worried about you two. I didn't think-"

Iris couldn't help smile. Berry really was adorable when he stammered. Of course, she meant adorable like a puppy. Something she wanted to cuddle with, not date, despite what a certain newspaper from the future claimed. But that was another story. The important thing was to look on the bright side, like at least Linda was still wearing clothes and Iris had managed to get underneath the bed sheets before he had opened the door. Still, giving their flushed complexions, the smell in the air, and exactly where they were it would be hard to pretend they were just talking.

As Berry was still rambling Iris called out, "It's okay Barry."

Frowning slightly Linda turned to her, "It is okay, right?"

"Of course." Iris smiled, before adding with a chuckle, "I mean, I'd rather we weren't interrupted, but I'm not mad. At him or you."

"Really?" Linda pushed.

"Really." Iris promised, "I mean... I'm, I'm embarrassed we were caught, but I'm not embarrassed to be caught with you, you know?"

Iris wasn't sure she was doing a good job explaining this, but she was flustered so hopefully Linda wouldn't hold it against her. She had always liked Linda, but now there was more than just a supportive friendship on the table Iris really had to watch what she said, because really she wanted the chance to really return the favour and make Linda cum at least half as much as her friend and co-worker had made her cum.

"Good." Linda said, blushing slightly. Then after a long pause asked, "Hey, how'd he get up here so fast?"

Turning away to hide her fond smile Iris forced herself to shrug before offering, "I don't know, adrenaline?"


End file.
